Silent Night
Silent Night is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1999, Cesar and Jem go on a date and Cesar gets suspicious about a waiter. The waiter turns out to be a ladybug slash. Cesar and Jem try to fight it, but it overpowers them. Blain arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Savior. He defeats the slash and dimorphs with no problem. Dawn says that it seems that the glitch in the system was fixed. Cesar walks up to Blain and takes the knuckle from Blain. He tells Blain how he get so strong so quickly. Blain says that he was never weak to begin with and then calls Cesar “wolfie”. Cesar realizes that Blain has gotten his memories back. In 2018, Blake wakes up and sees Page aiding him. Page asks him how he’s feeling, and Blake asks where he is. Page tells him that he nearly died, but they had the dragon devour his soul and save him. Blake asks if he’s in Spirit Castle. Leo sarcastically says no, but Cesar tells him to quit fooling around. He tells Blake that their the three residents of Spirit Castle. Blake tells him that Dawn is in danger. Cesar tells him that she’ll be fine and that he’ll be out of the castle soon. Blake tells Cesar to let him go then, but Cesar tells him that the only way for him to leave is to reach the highest form of the Slayer, King. Dawn asks Candice about her mother and Candice says that her mother was just like her, a fighter. She then tells her that she has the potential to use the Savior system, just like her mother. Dawn is shocked to hear that her mother was the Savior at one point. Candice tells her that she has to work harder to the point where they’ll be forced to allow her to use the Savior system. Dawn gets a phone call from Josh and Josh tells her what happened to Blake. Dawn and Josh meet at the hospital and they are wondering what to do. Zivat flies in through the window and tells them that Blake is gone yet. He tells them that if he is able to achieve king form, he will come back. He tells them that it’s important for them to keep his body safe. Destini finishes her training and Fredrick lets her eat. He tells her not to eat too much, it’ll just slow her down. Destini asks him when she’ll be able to use weapons. She can’t fight a slash with just her hands. He tells her that she has to know how to use weapons first. And he isn’t teaching her how to defeat a slash, he’s teaching her how to defend herself against one. She tells him that she doesn’t understand how all this is going to help her. She then tells him that she’ll see him next time, but she sees a man fall to the ground. She helps the man up, but the man turns into a Ladybug slash. Fredrick jumps in and fends off the slash. They run away and Fredrick tells Destini to go home. Fredrick tries to call Blake, but he doesn’t answer. He then calls Dawn and she doesn’t answer. A doctor stops Dawn and Josh from leaving with Blake and when Dawn grabs her phone, the doctor turns into a chameleon slash and it knocks Dawn out the window. Josh then transforms and jumps out the window. He saves Dawn and fights the slash. Blake asks Cesar how he can achieve king form. Cesar tells him that he has to do a year’s worth of training, but another way for him to do this is to consume enough slash souls. He then tells him that he has to fight every slash he has defeated, with the first being the Octopus slash. However, he can only use the weapons of the three residents and can’t use his Slayer power since Zivat is in the human world. He fights the slash and defeats it. Leo asks Cesar if he is going to tell him the truth about people who are turned into slashes. Cesar says that the less he knows, the better. Josh nearly defeats the slash but is interrupted by Cyrus. Cyrus beats Josh and takes the Savior Knuckle from him. Josh tells him that the knuckle won’t work for slashes. Cyrus tells him that he’s the exception and tells him that he needs to show him how to use the Savior system correctly. He punches the chameleon slash and says that the creator must destroy his creation. He transforms and defeats the slash. He gives the knuckle back to Josh and says that it’s the same piece of junk it was back then. He says that the knuckle only increased his power by a quarter of the power he has, the slayer was half his power. He absorbs the slash and says that he’ll see them soon. Fredrick fights the slash but is saved by Mikal. Fredrick asks Mikal why he saved him. Mikal tells him that his deal won’t mean anything if he’s dead. Mikal then tells him that the queen is arriving very soon. Fredrick looks worried and asks if “he” is coming with her to. He says that he isn’t sure. Fredrick then says that as long as he prevents the two from finding out about each other. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 19, A Ranger's Redemption Pt. 2. See Also * Lesson: My Way - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Variation: Fugitives Forever - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva